Sea's Haven
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Percy Jackson leaves Camp Half-Blood after an argument with Annabeth goes too far. Eventually, he winds up someplace else, and eventually finds a new family.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Giant War had ended a few weeks ago, but underneath the relief, something else was beginning to stir. It was a slow poison creeping into their minds, but so subtle that no one could detect it until it was too late. And Percy Jackson was the cause of it all.

Apparently, Calypso _wasn't_ done cursing him. He should have seen that coming; unlike others, she was very much alive, and had spent Olympus -knows- how- long raining hellfire and insults on his name.

At first, her second curse started innocently enough, all things considered. Certain people, especially those who knew the specifics about his fall to Tarturus, began to wonder about Percy's mental health because no one who wasn't suicidal would let themselves there, at least not willingly. As a result, they began to watch him closely, which he began to interpret as paranoia that he would turn on them. This tension and suspicion grew for the next couple weeks, until it reached its boiling point on August eighteenth, which was his second anniversary with Annabeth, ironically enough.

"Guys," Piper started as she sat down next to the remaining Seven (Frank and Hazel had left for New Rome, and Leo and Percy weren't included for oblivious reasons).

"Hmm?"

"We _can't_ keep doing this. We have to talk to Percy," the Cherokee girl continued.

"Okay," Jason agreed, "I'll go talk to him."

Jason stood, and walked over to where the son of Poseidon sat. A few campers noticed, but for the most part, the normal dinner chatter continued. At least, it did until Percy leaped to his feet with a furious roar. Annabeth hurried over to where an argument was threatening to begin.

"Percy, calm down." She pleaded.

Percy rounded on her, and spat, "You think so too, don't you? You think I'm going to kill myself!"

Dead silence fell. Annabeth flinched, but before she could reply, the son of Poseidon muttered, "I don't know what's worse- being thought of as a traitor, or being suicidal."

"Who said anything about being a traitor?" demanded Jason. The air was beginning to reek of ozone as his rage began to grow.

"You did!" Percy yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I saw you and the others watching me!" Percy snarled.

"We were worried about you!" the son of Jupiter shot back.

"That I was going to off myself or betray you?"

"Will you stop with the traitor insinuations?" Jason roared. "I fought with you! You're not the type to turn on his friends!"

"That's what we said about _Selina_!"

"Gods, Percy! Shut up!" cried Annabeth. "Just… shut up!"

"Why should I? You clearly don't trust me!"

"If that's how you feel, then GET OUT!" the daughter of Athena screamed. Percy froze for a second, but then a wicked smile danced on his lips.

"Fine then," he whispered, "I see how it is. But I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted."

"Percy, stop and think about what you're doing!" to everyone's surprise, the speaker was none other than Rachel Dare, the camp's Oracle and only non-half-blood resident. Percy simply gave her a mocking bow, and laughed darkly.

"Too late, Oracle. This is one insult too many."

"Percy…" she warned.

"I renounce all ties to the gods!" he screamed at the sky. "Nor will I claim kinship with their children!"

Rachel moaned faintly, and begged, "Percy! Reconsider!"

"I swear this by the River Styx!" he howled. The campers watching this drama play out gasped in shock and horror, and Rachel cried out in denial. Glaring at the Greeks, Percy hissed, "Don't look for me, and don't follow me. If you do, I can't be held accountable for what happens."

As he turned away, he suddenly paused, and breathed, "Oh, I almost forgot."

The camp watched in breathless apprehension as he removed his necklace and unsheathed Riptide. Spinning back around, the former son of Poseidon drove the sword into his table. Then without another word, he turned back around, and walked out. His necklace was draped over Riptide's hilt, the beads on it mocking each and every camper as Percy Jackson vanished into the night. He would never be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place directly after Percy leaves. And I don't own Percy Jackson or the other fandoms that will be in this story! They belong to their respective ownwers!**

The dining hall was silent as Percy left. Then Annabeth burst into tears, and the noise resumed. Jason awkwardly pulled the distraught demigoddess into a hug, and the other members of the Seven began whispering to each other, wondering what could have caused Percy to just leave.

"Where's Percy?" Nico di Angelo called, and everyone froze. The son of Hades was _not_ going to be pleased when they told him, and everyone remembered what happened to **last** time he'd been angry; after all, the crack was still there.

"Where. Is. Percy?" he bit out, and Annabeth sniffled, "H… he left."

"WHAT?!" Nico screamed, and Jason hastened to explain.

"We got into an argument, and…" he trailed off, not wanting to reveal what was said.

"About what?" Nico's voice was like ice, and Jason shivered.

"He thought that we believed he was going to kill himself, or that he was a traitor," Annabeth whispered, "and I told him to get out."

Nico's eyes blazed, and then he was gone. As soon as he vanished, only to reappear with Thalia, who hissed, "What did you all do?!"

As she listened, the air began to smell like ozone again, only this time, it was aimed at the members of the camp.

"How could you all sit there, and do _nothing_?" the furious demigoddess hissed, her eyes blazing as she glared at everyone, who shrank back.

"I tried telling him not to do it!" Rachel snapped, her own eyes blazing.

"And what about **you** , Annabeth? Jason?" Thalia growled.

Silence reigned, and finally, Annabeth spoke up in a whisper, "I tried to tell him to calm down."

"Go on," Thalia's voice was calm, and Piper spoke up.

"I had nothing to do with this," she informed the furious daughter of Zeus, who huffed.

"Everyone who was _not_ involved in this, get out." Nico snarled, and most of the campers left, leaving Mr. D, Chiron, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"Annabeth," Thalia growled, "What exactly did you tell Percy?"

The daughter of Athena was silent for a minute, and then whispered, "I… I told him…"

She trailed off, and Thalia hissed, "Tell me the exact words!"

"I… told him to shut up… and then he asked 'Why should I? You clearly don't trust me!'" Annabeth whispered her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Then what?" Nico demanded, and Jason picked up the story.

"After that," he said, "Annabeth screamed, 'If that's how you feel, then get out!' And… Percy did. But, before he did, he swore an oath on the River Styx… renouncing the gods… and his kinship with us… and, he removed his camp beads and slammed Riptide into the Poseidon table…"

Nico stormed past Jason and Annabeth, and examined the damage. Finally, he turned to Thalia, and sighed, "Let's go. There's nothing left to see here."

Thalia nodded, and Nico shadow- traveled away, leaving behind a devastated camp.

Nico growled as he paced through the Hunter's camp. While normally, Artemis would have never let him in, Thalia had argued that it would only last until Percy was found.

"Hey, Nico." The daughter of Zeus's voice was subdued as she walked over to her cousin.

"Thalia," he greeted her.

"Any luck?"

"No. I have skeletons looking all over, and I even asked the other death gods and goddesses to help, and nothing. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth again!"

Thalia sighed, and muttered, "Percy doesn't want to be found. That's the only reason I can think of as to why we can't find him."

"Yeah," Nico sighed, and then he growled, "But I'm not going to give up. I promise we'll find Percy again."

Thalia looked to the rising sun, and sighed softly.

"I can only hope we find him soon," she said, "I don't want to think about what trouble he may be in right now. And since he doesn't have a weapon…"

"Percy's resourceful," Nico was quick to reassure Thalia, "he's probably fine."

 **AN: I know this is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Next up: Percy is still in New York… just in time for a certain god's attempt to take it over!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Chronicles of Narnia!**

* * *

Percy grimaced as he left Camp Half- Blood. _How could they think that?!_ He mentally ranted. _Thinking I was going to kill myself!_ Growling, the boy slammed a fist against a tree, and hissed under clenched teeth, "I hate this!"

Growling, Percy snarled, "I wish I was somewhere else!"

"Do you truly wish that, my son?" a voice whispered, and Percy nodded, growling, "I do."

The world blurred around him, and Percy found himself in snow. He grunted softly as he stumbled, and then froze when he heard a voice say coldly, "Destroy the Faun's house, Maugrim."

"Yes, my Queen," another voice growled, and then Percy heard the sound of footsteps.

"My Queen, there is someone else here," the second voice reported, and Percy felt his blood turn to ice when the first voice ordered, "Bring them here."

A wolf padded into Percy's view and it barked, "It's a Son of Adam, my Queen!"

Percy was guided to a woman, who asked (demanded, really) how he'd gotten to Narnia.

"Where?" Percy asked blankly, and the woman smirked, "You are standing in Narnia, Son of Adam."

"Gotta say," Percy stated, "not impressed. Snow is _not_ my thing."

The woman screeched, and Percy knew he was in trouble. His friends ( _former_ friends, his mind whispered) had always said that his tendency to mouth off at the wrong time would eventually get him into deep trouble someday, and it was confirmed when the woman ordered, "Maugrim, attack him!"

The wolf lunged, and Percy somehow managed to dodge. Maugrim lunged again, and this time, Percy tripped over a root. He fell to the ground with a cry, and the wolf snarled, "You made a huge mistake, Son of Adam!"

The last thing the boy felt before he was unconscious was Maugrim sneering, "You'll be lucky if you survive the night, _boy_."

* * *

The first thing the boy felt when he came to was pain. It exploded around his eyes, and he tried to will himself to move; to find water. He heard footfalls, and then a female voice gasped, "A Son of Adam? Here, in Narnia?"

"Who are you?" Percy questioned as he tried to open his eyes, only to find that when he did, he could only see vague blobs of light, and he couldn't stop the almost-wail that escaped his throat. The voice sounded worried as it said, "Not here, Son of Adam. The Witch has spies everywhere. Place your hand on my fur; I will guide you."

He didn't know how long they'd been walking, but finally his guide said, "We can stop here, Son of Adam."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm human, not a Son of Adam."

Percy could practically sense the look his companion was giving him as she stated, "A Son of Adam _is_ a human. Now, tomorrow, I will take you to Aslan."

For some reason, when his companion said Aslan, Percy felt _something_ stir within him; something he couldn't name.

"Son of Adam," his guide said, "my name is Lilia, a white Wolf."

"I don't have good experiences with wolves," Percy blurted out, and Lilia seemed to smirk as she said, "Maybe I can change that."

"Percy," he introduced himself, and Lilia stated, "It is nice to meet you, Percy, Son of Adam. Rest, I shall keep watch."

* * *

He was woken by something cold pressing against his hand, and a voice hissing, "Wake, Son of Adam! We must leave _now_ if we wish to cross the frozen river!"

"I'm up," Percy murmured, surprised that he hadn't had any dreams. _Normally, I have demigod dreams;_ he mused, but shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Reaching out, he placed a hand on his companion, and the two began their walk.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours when Percy's guide announced, "We are at the river, Son of Adam. Come, we still have to cross."

Gingerly, they started their trek, and then his companion barked, "The river!"

"What?" Percy asked, and Percy's guide said, "It's starting to melt! Come, we must hurry!"

* * *

When they finally reached the other side, Percy could smell the scent of dirt and grass, and he asked, "Why is it such a big deal that the river was melting?"

"It has been winter for a hundred years, Son of Adam. We have not had Christmas for that time. The river starting to melt means that the Witch is losing her power at last."

"No Christmas for a hundred years?" Percy asked, appalled.

"That's correct," his companion informed him as they walked. "We are almost to Aslan's camp, Son of Adam."

He could already hear voices murmuring to each other, and then a voice asked, "Where is your brother, Peter Pevensie?"

"He betrayed us, Aslan," an unfamiliar voice stated, and the voices rose in volume until Percy heard a roar.

"Please, sir," a young girl's voice said when the voice were murmuring again, "he's our brother."

"Come, Son of Adam," Percy's companion murmured, "Aslan awaits."

Keeping his hand on his guide, Percy moved through the crowd until his companion instructed him to kneel.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson," a male voice rumbled, and Percy slowly got to his feet. "Do you know why you are here, my son?"

"No, sir." Percy said softly, and the voice rumbled, "You are here, my son, to learn a lesson."

"What lesson is that, sir?"

"Learn to let go of your anger, my son."

* * *

Percy spent most of his time either with the Pevensie siblings or training with the army's general, where he found out that he could use the water molecules in the air to figure out where his opponent was, and eventually, met Edmund, the fourth Pevensie. Edmund was quiet until Peter, the oldest, told his siblings that they were going home.

"We can't!" Susan objected, and Edmund said softly, "I've seen what the Witch can do, and I've helped her do it."

Peter agreed to let his siblings stay, and then Lilia, Percy's guide, raced up, panting, "The Witch is here, wanting to speak to Aslan!"

The group hurried to where they had met Aslan, Peter guiding Percy, where they heard the Witch announce, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied, and the Witch questioned, "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia has been built?"

Aslan almost roared, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The Witch replied coolly.

Percy heard Peter pull out his sword as the oldest Pevensie snapped, "Try and take him then."

The Witch scoffed, "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right little king? Aslan knows that in this, I had blood as the law demands. All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the stone table... as is tradition. You dare not to refuse me."

Aslan was silent for a minute, and then He said, "Enough. I shall talk with you alone."

After what felt like hours to the blind boy, he heard the tent flap open, and he shot to his feet, the Pevensies at his sides.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced, and the camp burst out into cheers.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch demanded, and Aslan roared.

* * *

The following day, Percy was preparing for the coming battle. He'd been woken up the previous night by Edmund, who told him in a horrified whisper that Aslan was dead, and that they needed to move to Beruna. Percy was jolted back to the present when he heard Lilia say, "Son of Adam, the Kings wish to see you."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Percy followed the Wolf to where the Pevensie boys were discussing the battle plans.

"Your Majesties," Lilia barked, "I brought Perseus, like you requested."

"Thank you, Lilia," Edmund said, and seemed to be studying Percy for a minute. "Did you have trouble getting into the armor?" he asked, and Percy shook his head.

"No," he replied, "I'm used to getting into armor." A wry smirk appeared on his face, as if he was remembering something, and then he said, "Lilia said you wished to speak to me."

"Yes," Peter said as he walked away from the map and over to Percy. "You will be staying here during the battle."

"What? No! I'm coming with you!" the former demigod snapped instantly. "I can still fight!"

"It's not that I don't think you can't fight, Percy," Peter replied, "It's just that…"

"I'm blind." The raven-haired boy said bluntly. "I have… skills… that I can use to fight, Peter! Just let me come with you."

Peter reluctantly agreed after Percy told him exactly what he would do, and the army set out.

* * *

Percy was silent as he stood near Peter, who was talking with a Gryphon.

"Percy," Peter said, "Promise me that if it comes down to it, you will get Ed and the girls out of here."

"I promise," Percy replied, and Peter breathed in, before shouting, "For Aslan and for Narnia!"

The battle was fierce, but was eventually won. Percy knew they had lost a good number of soldiers, and others had been petrified, but they had still won. They probably would have lost if Edmund hadn't snapped the Witch's wand. As soon as he had heard the Witch's scream of rage, followed by Edmund's cry of pain, Percy had fought like a man possessed to reach the fallen King. He could tell that Peter had done the same, but Percy's attention was on the wound. _Stomach wound_ , his mind supplied as he focused on the water in the boy's blood.

"I… I'm sorry," the future King gasped out, and Percy muttered, "Don't be. I'd have done the same thing."

Percy was still by Edmund's side when the other Pevensies arrived. Lucy quickly placed a drop from her cordial into Edmund's mouth, and the four waited with baited breath to see if it would work. Finally, Edmund coughed, and managed to sit up, at which point Peter yanked him into a hug, muttering, "When are you going to do as you're told?"

* * *

Fifteen years passed, and Percy became a man. He was quiet, but was sought out by the Four (as the Pevensies had become known as) when they needed a plan of attack. While he was fiercely loyal to the Four, everyone knew that it was Edmund he was truly loyal to. When he had been knighted by the Four, he had knelt in front of Edmund, and had stated, " _Testor coram Aslan quia gladium meum est, mi rex._ "

Then, Mr. Tumnus, who Percy met at the Pevensie's coronation, announced that the White Stag had been seen.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Done! Finally! Please rate and review!**

 **Translations:**

 **Latin-**

 ** _Testor coram Aslan quia gladium meum est, mi rex_ : I swear before Aslan that my sword is yours, my king.**


End file.
